Darkness of the Heart
by harry copperfield dresden
Summary: the begining of galactics nightmares


Hi, my name is Luc (Pronounced Luke), I am seventeen years old and until today have never seen a human city. I am about 5'9'' with black hair that I keep in a ponytail behind my head, my clothes are made of old pelts from our kills as a pack and my skin is tanned by the summers I spent in the hot summer sun training with my siblings under the supervision of the elders, and I understand all manner of pokemon languages because, as a member of my lucario pack, I have learned to harness my aura as both a weapon, and a device of healing and understanding. Until that day I was happy with my family and wanted nothing more out of life. Then, one day, on the day before my sixteenth day of birth (or so the elders told me) that the machines came, and tore our home asunder, destroyed our den and murdered our pack. The only survivors were my pack-sister Azura and, quite obviously myself as well. We were devastated, destroyed, with no pack, no elders to guide us we buried our dead and mourned their loss by making an offering to celebi and shaymin by creating a garden around their tomb, then, we left the forest. We found out that our forest was In a region called sinnoh near a village named twinleaf, and met a curious man that called himself a professor of pokemon. Or something like that, his aura was the color of paper and grass, not a very appealing color, I had always been partial to blues myself, but I digress. He took in my packsister and I and taught me about the "world" that we lived in. it was during this time that I learned about the machines that had ruined my life and dedicated myself to the destruction of such companies and machines, and in particular, I learned the name of the company that destroyed my home, Team Galactic, I am Luc and I am the bane of dead beats who abuse their pokemon and the thorn in the side of Cyrus himself, and these are my adventures.

**Chapter one: beginnings.**

I woke up on the grass, as usual since I don't like the "beds" that prof. Rowan made Azura and I sleep on, and walked up a hill to begin my morning meditations as the sun rose, which to be honest was me pulling out my little blue book that I used for poetry, odd for someone raised by pokemon to take to something so civilized as poetry but the beauty of nature cannot be repressed by mere words. So as the sun rose I wrote _**As the sun rose/ against the pale sky/ I watched in awe/ the sound of pidgy/ singing in bliss/ reminds me why I fight.**_

"Why do you continue to pursue that human pastime Luc?" a voice, tired and feminine coupled with the sound of grass being crunched behind me told me who it was, but I did nothing as she walked up to stand beside me.

"It helps me to focus and control my aura and my emotions Azure." I replied , slightly exasperated because we had been over this fifty times before and each time was a little bit different. "I don't have the latent control you have, I never had it in the first place, my emotions can be violent and destructive and this is one way I can be sure to keep them balanced."

"Hmph!" was my only response from my companion as she sat next to me like she did every morning and after about thirty minutes we picked up our meager supplies, just a tent, poketch, and two water bottles, my staff and Azura's stuffed teddiursa doll that she had fallen in love with and prof. Rowan didn't have the guts to tell her no. and my suit that was designed by prof. Rowan to hide my identity, with the help of the police, (meaning officer Jenny) and it was connected to my poketch for updates, and since I was technically a vigilante they would give Azure and I all the jobs that were deemed too risky or they didn't have a warrant or something and I would go in and do what the law wouldn't.

"we need to get to Veilstone before next Tuesday and find out what they are up to." Azure reminded me in her soft tone, "We will not rest until Cyrus is as completely destroyed as our family was." I could hear the pain in her voice as she recalled the violence of the deaths of our families and the pools of blood that would haunt our sleep till the end of our lives. "He will burn." Her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes as she squeezed her teddiursa doll, I reached over and stroked her head as she buried it in my chest and I knew we would not get very much done today, it was the anniversary of the event and we were back at the shrine we had made.

"Look Azure" I pointed to a pillar that we hadn't placed there and knew we were heard by the legendary guardian of the forest herself "We are not forgotten, we will never be forgotten, not by the forest, not by our family, not by each other, and especially not by our enemies. We are a flame that will burn away the darkness of this world so that others can live in peace, I give my life to this goal and know in my heart we will prevail."

**A/n: this is my first pokemon fanfic and so I ask of your support by reviewing, this has been percolating in my brain for a while now and so any input is appreciated.**


End file.
